


Whiskey Wives

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Aww, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Space Wives, Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Mrs. and Mrs. Crusher drink together





	Whiskey Wives

“Cheers!” 

“Yes, congrats to us!” joked Beverly, looking down at her drink as Deanna took a hearty swig of her Blue Hawaii. “Wife and wife now.”

Deanna shrugged. 

“Honestly, it’s more of just a formality for me at this point. What’s the difference between three years as your girlfriend and now being you wife? Doesn’t matter to me.”

“Aww!” cooed Beverly, giving Deanna’s hand a squeeze. Deanna sipped her drink and gestured towards the Doctor’s. 

“Come on, did I order you the wrong thing? I thought a crusty old doctor like you would appreciate a bitter Rye Whiskey Punch,” she teased. 

“No, I bet I’ll like this, I just haven’t drank in a while.”

“Really? The woman I know from the bedroom? I’d think you’d be more hardy than that.”

Beverly smiled, but then noticed the laugh in Deanna’s voice. 

Her little girl teasing her? Maybe if she saw how well she could drink, she’d be impressed...

Beverly suddenly gulped down half of her burgundy drink--more than she’d intended--and then sputtered, coughing as she laughed at her own mistake. Deanna got up from her chair and started hitting her back, a concerned frown on her face. 

“Are you ok honey? Are you choking? Are you?”

Beverly laughed, touched at her wife’s concern. 

“I’m fine, thanks. What was I thinking.”

There was no need to impress her. Not when Deanna already loved her that much.


End file.
